Career developmental program (CDP) is a particulariy important activity for translational research programs. By its very nature, translational research is multidisciplinary. Because ofthe depth of knowledge required of each individual discipline, our present edicational structure seldom allows trainees to function in a multidisciplinary environment. This Career Developmental Program is designed to provide the incentive and structure necessary to bring junior investigators into multidisciplinary translational research arena. A key to success of this endeavor is the availabililty and willingness of mentors throughout the SARC institutions to meet the challenges of translational research. This Program will be chaired by Dr. Richard Goriick, Director, Sarcoma Research Laboratory, Albert Einstein College of Medicine , Division Chief, Pediatric Hematology/Oncology, The Children's Hospital at Montefiore and Vice Chairman, Department of Pediatrics, The Children's Hospital at Montefiore and will be supported by the program Administrative Director, Denise Reinke, MS, NP, Chief Operating Officer of SARC. They are joined by a committee including leaders in the fields of medical oncology (Dr. Schuetze), pediatric oncology (Dr. Mackall), tumor biology (Dr. Lev), drug resistance (Dr. Hornicek), cancer genetics (Drs. Fletcher and van de Rijn), cancer statistics (Dr. Crowley), imaging biomarkers (Dr. Schwartz) and patient advocacy (Dr. Thorton). These outstanding senior mentors, representing Albert Einstein College of Medicine, Brigham and Women's Hospital, Cancer Research and Biostatistics (CRAB), Columbia University, Massachusetts General Hospital, MD Anderson, National Cancer Institute Intramural Program, Sarcoma Foundation Of America, Stanford University School ofMedicine, University of Michigan , have enthusiastically agreed to steward the SARC Sarcoma SPORE Career Developmental Program, with responsibility for selection and support of the SPORE career development awardees.